


[Podfic] a deeper understanding by Fireborn

by KaiserinAstraia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Universe, Confessions, Corona date, DLC Re:Mind Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Melancholic but Soft, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-KHIII, Touching, roughousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinAstraia/pseuds/KaiserinAstraia
Summary: As they make their way down into the forest and in the direction of the wildflower clearing, everything out here is more than Sora remembers somehow. The world seems to sparkle. The leaves of the trees are greener, the flowers are more remarkable, brighter and more numerous, their petals floating in the air around them. The sun is warmer and the birds chirp more cheerfully, and when Sora turns his head Riku is… Riku is…(or: feeling at home inside your body is difficult when you've been through so much. Luckily, Sora's best friend is always there to help.)
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 26





	[Podfic] a deeper understanding by Fireborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fireborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a deeper understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523665) by [Fireborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn). 



> Happy Birthday, Anna! Thank you for being such a good friend, and letting me venture into a new hobby by letting me make a podfic for ya :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [a deeper understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523665)

**Author:** [Fireborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn)

**Reader:** [Kaiserin Astraia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinAstraia)

**Length:** 20 minutes

**Downloads:** If the link to listen doesn't let you download, please DM me on Twitter! @KaiserinAstraia

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! For a first-time podfic, I'm proud of the result, and I learned a lot! There are definitely some mistakes in there, but hopefully they aren't too noticeable/jarring. 
> 
> I would like to be the start of a new wave of podfics for soriku fandom! If you want to make a podfic, dm me over on twitter -- I have lots of resources for you :)


End file.
